<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Courtship by Avistar123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430943">Courtship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123'>Avistar123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyguard! Ruby, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Just dolts being dolts, Kissing, Medieval AU, Might go further with this AU, Mild Angst, Royalty! Penny, no beta we die like Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Courtship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I don’t own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Life… was stressful for Penny.</p><p>She couldn’t deny for everything queendom brought with it; stress was absolutely one of those things. Listening to the people’s demands, managing the nobility, discussions about crops and treasury took up her time. The constant fear and worry of not living up to the legacy of her father haunted her.</p><p>King Pietro was considered by many people, to have been the perfect king. Kindhearted and always ready to listen to everyone, it was obvious why he was so well liked. Not to mention, the thing she was most grateful for. Giving her life. The story of her birth wasn’t the happiest. A number of horrifying complications doomed her as she was born and seemed to end her life, before it even began.</p><p>But Pietro wasn’t one to let his daughter’s fate be decided by fate and in a truly magical effort, gave up a piece of his own soul to save her. Her father, the most important man in all of Atlas, gave up a piece of his soul to save her. After forging her the armor, she needed to stay alive. It was a diminished existence yes, but it was better than nothing.</p><p>And eventually, she got used to it. But in the end, she never could shrug off the feeling that in some way she wasn’t as ‘human’ as her friends. Twisting the rings on her armor, she reminded herself of the meeting she was supposed to be having with Winter. Gently getting up from her throne, she made her way down the hallway into the meeting room where she met the Commander of the Atlesian Guard and her personal trainer, Winter Schnee.</p><p>“Salutations! Winter!” She said, waving to her as she entered the room and took her place on the table.</p><p>“Hello your majesty.” She responded with a soft smile, just like how she used to when she trained her and Ruby in the art of combat when they were children.</p><p>Winter didn’t exactly to her kingdom like most people did. In fact, she was picked up by her father back when she was merely fifteen. Despite her young age, she was unbelievably talented and quickly became one of King Pietro’s most important advisors in his later years, becoming on of the most proficient Commanders in Atlas, before rising up to become the head of the guard.</p><p>Penny was always fond of her, back when her and Ruby were still growing up, she was almost like an elder sister to her, always keeping her safe and always guiding her along, helping in whatever way she could. Even know, ten years after her birth and only a few months into Penny’s reign there was no one she would want by her side.</p><p>Besides one person of course.</p><p>“Are you doing well?” Winter asked.</p><p>“As fine as I can be during these days.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Penny. You shouldn’t have to deal with all this.” Winter said, looking to her in sympathy.</p><p>Taking both her hands in her own, she responded as cheerily as she could. “Well, that’s why I have you all as my advisors.”</p><p>“It’s comforting to hear you see of me in that way.” Winter said.</p><p>“Well, you did teach me everything I know about combat and have served by my father’s side for even longer than I was born so I think you deserve a lot more gratitude.”</p><p>“You flatter me, your highness.”</p><p>“What is it you wanted to talk to me about? And also, I would prefer if you just called me Penny.”</p><p>“As you wish, Penny.” Winter said, making Penny smile on the inside. I’ve been receiving reports of an unusually large amount Grimm starting to accumulate on the countryside. Farmers come to the guard with near daily reports of Grimm attacking them.”</p><p>“Have you found out a reason for it?”</p><p>“No… although if you ask me, I suspect it’s because of the Happy Huntresses down in Mantle.”</p><p>“You mean Robyn and her friends?”</p><p>“Exactly, they’ve been getting bolder and bolder as each day passes, swearing they won’t let the monarchy rest until Mantle’s demands are met.”</p><p>“I’ve neglected my kingdom for far too long Winter. Tomorrow announce a meeting with Robyn.”</p><p>“Your Majes- Penny. This is Robyn Hill. The one person whose brazen attempts to make Mantle’s demands known has to lead to many of my guards, needing to be sent to the infirmary.”</p><p>“Winter Please, my father before I took control was more than capable of handling both Atlas and Mantle together, if I ignore those opportunity, I not only lose the faith of Mantle but of the people in my ability to run this kingdom. I will have a meeting with Robyn tomorrow and that is my final decree.”</p><p>“Whatever the case be, I demand that the next day you be constantly escorted by the guard.”</p><p>“Winter, Ruby and I have proven to you multiple times that we can match not just your guard but even you. I wouldn’t feel any safer it wasn’t for her.”</p><p>Letting out a soft sigh, Winter responded “I know. It’s just I’m scared of losing you and Ruby. I’ve already lost one family. I don’t want lose you either.”</p><p>Noticing her commander feeling so distressed, Penny decided to take a page out of Ruby’s book and gave Winter a hug.</p><p>“I promise you Winter, Me and Ruby will be safe. As long as she’s around, I know she won’t let anything happen to me.” Penny said, wrapping her arms around Winter, being careful as to not squeeze too much.</p><p>“Alright. Stay safe Penny.” Winter said, reciprocating the hug before giving her a pat on the back.</p><p>Getting up to leave the room, she looked one more time at Winter before leaving out the door. And right into the arms of her personal bodyguard and the love of her life, Ruby Rose.</p><p>“Penny!!!!!! I missed you!!” Ruby said, hugging her tightly.</p><p>“And I missed you too!” She said, hugging her back as well.</p><p>“So! What did I miss?”</p><p>“Oh, not much, I just have a meeting with Robyn Hill from Mantle tomorrow and I want you to be there with me.”</p><p>“As you command your majesty.” Ruby said, kneeling on her knees and giving her a kiss on her hand, making her blush quite intently. “Where shall we go next?”</p><p>Penny’s face darkened as she remembered what was next. Looking to Ruby, all she made out was a face of understanding.</p><p>“My Father’s Grave.”</p>
<hr/><p>Pietro was by all accounts one of the most important people in Penny’s life. From being the man who saved her life, to helping her around as much as he could, to even handling the pressure of being a king all on his own, Pietro was by every measure of the word, a super dad. Unfortunately, his desire to see his daughter grow and live her life, also meant he was willing to risk it all to save her.</p><p>After Pietro gave a piece of his soul to Penny, his aging accelerated and after only 9 years, he died of old age. Back then Penny was in no position to rule and as such, Winter stepped in and with her efforts and Ruby’s constant love and support, she was able to take up the reigns and finally become the queen her father prepared her to be.</p><p>It had been a year since he had died and yet not a day went by when she didn’t think of her father, and today on the anniversary of his death, Penny couldn’t shake off the feeling that in the end, she might have been unworthy to sit on his throne. To make the tough decisions and truly make this kingdom the best it could be.</p><p>“Hey dad. I know you probably can’t hear me, but I came here because I wanted to say… thank you. Thank you for being there in my life and for giving me my life. I… I just hope I can make you proud.” She said, kneeling before his tombstone. Looking up one last time at the statue made above it, she couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down her face.</p><p>Out of the many things in life she wished she could change, in the end the thing she wanted most was just to have her father with her for just a little longer. There was still so much she wanted to tell him, so many things she wanted him to be around for… but even she knew that arguing with death was pointless.</p><p>Standing there, for so longer, she was surprised when she felt warm hands wrap around her body. Sinking into the hug, she waited there simply sharing in the warmth as Ruby hugged her tightly. Warmth enveloping her body she looked up at the shattered moon and asked “Can we rest now Ruby? I don’t think I want to stay here any longer.”</p><p>“As you wish Penny.” Ruby said, helping her as she walked over to her personal bed quarters.</p>
<hr/><p>“Ruby?” Penny said, as Ruby was leaving the door.</p><p>“Hmm?” She said, turning around.</p><p>“Can you stay with me tonight? I’m not quite so sure I want to be alone today.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s such a good idea your majesty? After all, you know how nosy the nobles get.” Ruby said, curtsying her way towards her.</p><p>“Good point.”</p><p>“Wait no! I was joking! Seriously Penny, I care honestly care less about what those nobles think.” Ruby said, nearly jumping into her bed, making her smile. “As long as it means you’re happy.”</p><p>Wrapping her arms around Ruby, she said “Thank you Ruby. Thank you for being there for me.”</p><p>Reciprocating the hug, she stayed there for some time, lost in the moment only as time lost it’s meaning. After finally deciding to break away and lie down, Ruby followed with her. Trying to control her blush, she asked “Ruby. Do you think I’ve been a good ruler?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you what I think.” Ruby said, before moving in and surprising her with a kiss. A blush spreading across her face, she closed her eyes and just enjoyed being lost with Ruby. Just for a moment, she wasn’t a queen any longer. She was just another person, resting peacefully with the person she loved.</p><p>“I think you’ve been doing a fine job of running this kingdom and I think you’ll make it the best it can ever be. Your father would be proud of seeing the woman you have become.”</p><p>“But what if I-“</p><p>“Penny. If there’s one thing I’ve learned in life, it’s that life’s too short to have to be worried by what if’s and what could bes. In the end, all we can really do is live life to the fullest, in every second and every day. And I think you’ve done that incredibly well” Ruby said, before once again giving her a kiss.</p><p>Her lips tingling from the sensation, she brought Ruby closer and deepened it. Finally pulling away as she stared into Ruby’s beautiful silver eyes, she cupper her face and said “I’m so glad that I had the good luck to meet you.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Likewise, Penny. Likewise.”</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>